Aelin’s grandaughter )
by MyBooks735
Summary: Okay, well this is a crossover between The folk of the air and tog obviously. Contains spoilers for both. READ ENTIRE SERIES! Before reading this that is. Akso in general read them. Not a choice. Enjoy! ;)
1. Backstory

**DONT OWN THIS ANY SARAH J MAAS CHARACTERS OR FOLK OF THE AIR CHARACTERS **

**JUDE POV**

I have have 5 children with Carden because I'm technically queen. I could remember the heartbreak I felt when he betrayed me. I could feel my heart cleave in two. My heart was healed and fighting when he asked for children. I was ready to slap him when he forced me to. It was because I married him. I regretted that desicion deeply. I was breaking inside. Didn't know who to trust till I met Sam. A human that was nice, funny, sweet, kind, hot, and I may have developed feelings for him over time. I finally told him that I was married to Fae. I could remember my shock when he said he was Fae from another dimension. We had a child together. I kept her hidden from Carden for 8 years. Her name was Eva named after my mother. When Carden found her he was furious. Little did he know that she was brought knowing what Fae was and how real Fae should act, like in terresan. Carden was going to kill me when Sam appeared in Fae form. He was growling with his white hair, freckles, and gold rimmed blue eyes like fire. He swept me into a portal and Carden got my child. Carden said that Eva would be brought to be respectful to her father. Eva had Sam's eyes and fire powers. She also had his ice and wind powers but were told to hide them ALL if anyone kidnapped her. Carden was going to kill me, but Sam would never let that happen. There were many difference between My World and Sam's world. Fae could lie, there was actual honor in serving a queen. They respected her because of not just power but her actions to make the world a better place. She let Fae and human live alongside one another and humans weren't slaves but equals. I liked this world much more than Carden's world.

**CARDEN POV**

I hated Jude. Yet loved her. I hated that she left me for another Fae that I couldn't track. I was to blame though. I exiled her. It was all my fault. My children were named Aine, Muirgen, Peter, Terence, Suzette and then there was Eva. My wife's offspring that was hated on. The only reason they hated her is because I told them to. Everyone would love her otherwise. She was kind, Wise, generous, and I hated that it wasn't me or Jude. It was probably the boy they would like, Sam. That means they would probably rather have him on throne rather than me.

I hated it. My children that were so alike me were unflavored when it came to Eva who studied in lessons, teachers loved her. So I told to give her harder questions, like the exact date or the exact sentence. She always got it right. People loved Eva, who stood up for humans. I told her she would be punished for helping them but she did it anyway. People hated my offspring because they got drunk, changed lesssons on a whim, and played with humans like a toy they could break if pushed far enough. My offspring hated Eva. They thought she was weak, powerless, too soft. But one day she snapped in a way that no one imagined.


	2. Inside thoughts of Eva&Carden

**EVA POV**

My so called brothers and sisters were taunting me, again. Trying to make me cry as they have unsuccessfully done since the moment they met me. I didn't cry when Carden took me, nor when my new siblings said my father was a dishonorable man. Even though I know that to be false. I was tired of only using my fire to practice in bed and my water to fight fire in a three way war with ice. Each anticipating the other side's move. Eventually a full on fight between 3 people made of fire, ice and water with armor, striking each other in the room. My best three generals who always obeyed me and actually like me. Everyone hated me no matter how kind I was, no matter how hard I studied, no matter all my offers to help Carden. He always refused. I listened well to everyone in the palace. And I could smell better than others as well. I could lie too. Extremely well. And no other Fae can apparently. My Dad could, my real one. Carden claimed me for 10 years. Till I was 18. If my dad was honorable he would come and get me. I know he was honorable. Yet, my siblings needed to get it through their fat head. I wanted to fix their stance in swordfighting more than half the time. Wanted to kick their ass too. It was 6 versus one. And I was sick of it. I am 15 years old, just so you know.

"Look at Eva, the offspring of something unlawful, something awful." Suzette who was 17 could say.

"Weak as a human isn't she," Peter, who was 22, piped in.

"She's never gonna get the throne. Not in my lifetime." Didn't need their throne I almost told Aine who was favored to take the throne at age 26, the oldest. I already had a throne that my parents, real parents would give me.

Terence who was a twin to Peter, said that I could go run away and no one would miss me.

Muirgen, Aine's sidekick at age 20, said "Your dad is probably the most dishonorable man ever." That's when Carden came and they paled a little.

"Eva's dad is probably the most dishonorable man ever? I think not, probably? Most definitely." I hated Carden. They all laughed.

I wanted to burn the palace to ash. I hated them all. Humans were equals not slaves. My dad was out of the house and said for Aine to practice being on the throne. We were all to be there though. The first knock on the door was a giant monster terriogizing everyone in a village. Aines first answer was, "How far away is your village?" When she answer that it was around 4 hours away on foot for a human, Aine answered "Well it doesn't pose a threat to me." I learned from Sam that a ruler protects and puts their people first, not themselves, a ruler should not watch begging on the streets but fix it, a ruler should not make someone beg for help in their own help.

Aine told her to beg for her help. I would keep them safe, though my siblings wouldn't know. People thanked me when I vanquished the creature later on when my siblings were distracted. I told them not to tell anyone and made them all promise to not tell anyone till the coronation of the Queen or king. When I got back to the palace, 10 people who were begging didn't get what they wanted, it was night and these people had been here all day. I sighed, more of Aine's mess to clean up. I always went out during the day to help people and made them promise to not tell till the coronation. I had helped everyone in the kingdom at least 3 times. I helped all 10 people and got about telling them to only tell someone on the day of the coronation, making them promise to do just that.

**CARDEN POV**

I hated Eva. The child of my wife's affair. I tried to change her into a person Sam would hate to spite him. Eva was stubborn and wouldn't budge her beliefs. I tried to make her explode. Yet she wouldn't. She would hold her ground and never budge. She never cried. Ever. I hated how strong she was. She would never fight my offspring and would always let them push her around. She never would explain her day because no one asked. No one cared. In fact all my daughters were excited about a prince called Chase. My daughters hoping he would be 'hot' and my sons hoping he would be a good sparring partner. He was the prince of Crochans. When my daughters saw him they swooned. Except Eva. He had black eyes with gold flecks and black and and a tan with his skin that made him 'dreamy'. Eva stayed in her room, so unlike her. She never disrespected my wishes. Always came to things. It... it surprised me, Her not coming on time. She came down eventually, wearing black leggings and a loose black shirt. Her hair was in a braid. Her entire outfit looked styled yet I had no idea where it was from. Eva didn't look surprised seeing Chase. He didn't look surprised to see her either. "Eva."

"Chase. How's Asterin, Dorian, and Manon?"

"Well, thank you for asking. So _Eva_. How are you doing?"

"Good Chase. How about you?"

"I'm doing great. Besides. I missed you."

"I missed you too." My children never matched her kindness. Her kindness that caused everyone to love her. That caused me and her siblings to hate her. My children started laughing, teasing, and taunting her. Chase was going to say something back when Eva touched his arm and led him outside into the woods where her siblings didn't bother to follow. When they came back they were laughing and smiling. I saw them wave goodbye to the forest. Seeing her get along with Chase was like a slap to the face. A hard slap. Chase's arm was around her shoulder. His hand attached to his arm, was holding her hand. Hated it. It was my daughter, Aine, that was supposed to be wooing him. A strong kingdom alliance. Eva was leaving soon. That would be an alliance with another kingdom. Not mine. That's why I ordered Eva to go outside of the castle for a bit. She obliged. Suzette, Aine, and Muirgen got to talking to Chase. Eva came back the next day. Just like I asked. She was wet with water. Chase got up to talk to her away from my other daughters. "Hey Eva, you okay? Where were you? Why did you leave? Are you hurt? Are you cold? Can I hel-"

Eva hugged him right there. Aine, Suzette, and Muirgen were red. Chase practically melted, didn't even care about the people that he got to know after the night. "Chase, I'm fine. Though I found something in the forest. That includes water. Lots and lots of water."

Chase followed like a little puppy that got a home and was excited. When they came back Chase and Eva were laughing and talking so choppy only they could understand one another. They were both wet.

While Chase was gone, Aine, Suzette, and Muirgen were mad, angry, furious, and very destructive. Their brothers Terence and Peter were mad that Eva kept hogging him up. Chase said that he would be going the next day.

Every one of my offspring, ecept Eva, shifted in their position. Chase hugged Eva goodbye the next day a said goodbye to me and my offspring. Not warmly, but not completely cold. But cold enough for me to get that my offspring didn't have a chance. When Chase completely left, I struck Eva across the face so hard her head turned. I wanted her to cry. Cry as my daughters did when Chase would not speak to them. Yet instead of cry she turned her head back to where it was. I slapped her again and again. That's when she said, "I have to go now, unfortunately for some of you I have a life." I tried to strike her once more but she grabbed my arm before it touched her cheek with such power that I coukdnt budge it. "I said I'm going." Then she dropped my arm and left the palace.

_Okay so what do you think? I'm not sure about so please comment!!!!!!! Thank you! BTW I DONT OWN TOG OR THE CRUEL PRINCE OR THE WICKED KING!_


End file.
